


A Little Unsteady

by datleggy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby is Buck's dad and that's that on that thanks, Chimney and Hen are the family doctors, Eddie loves his Bucky, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mugging, Team as Family, Tumblr Prompt, bc Buck is too stubborn for hospitals, hurt!buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datleggy/pseuds/datleggy
Summary: Prompt:  Just got to say! I love your writing! The Buck stories at the best! Could you write one where Buck's gets mugged or jumped?





	A Little Unsteady

Buck is probably the tallest firefighter in the 118, and in very good shape, to boot, but even he is no match for the gun suddenly pointed at his face when he turns the corner on his way to Eddie’s get together that night. 

He raises his hands and tells the three men to take whatever they want. He’s not trying to risk his life over twenty bucks and some loose change in his pocket.

“Where the hell’s your wallet, man?” the blonde searching him spits out his cigarette, frustrated. 

“I forgot it at home.” he knows that’s not the right answer when the guy to the left of him suddenly swings his fist, hitting him on the side of the head, _ hard _ . Buck goes down instantaneously, holding a hand over his ear. It hurts like _ hell _. 

They don’t stop there, two of the men kicking him while the other one continues to point the gun at Buck. He keeps his head covered, but that leaves the rest of him open to injury. 

A noise startles the muggers and they run away with their tails between their legs, their footsteps harsh on the cement ground. 

Buck slowly looks up. There’s a stray tabby sitting on the trash can near the entrance to the little alleyway. He wants to laugh at the fact that he’s just been saved by a cat, of all things, but it comes out a strangled noise he ends up choking on. He groans, turning over to get up. Everything hurts. 

There’s blood all down the side of his face--he thinks his ear is the cause; it’s ringing. And his ribs protest when he finally stands up on shaky legs. The adrenaline of having had a gun in his face is still there, and he can feel his heart pounding like mad in his chest. 

The bastards took what little petty cash he had on him--two wrinkled ten dollar bills--which isn’t exactly his highest concern right now. They took his cell phone, too. So he can’t even call anyone for help. 

Buck leans his back against a brick wall for a few minutes, in an attempt to catch his breath and calm his nerves. It doesn’t really work. He’s so jittery his hands are trembling. If those men had wanted to, they could have shot him dead tonight. 

Buck buries his face in his hands and exhales. 

He stays like that for another ten minutes before he decides his legs--despite feeling like jelly--might actually make the short trek to the bus stop. Thankfully they left him with enough change in his pocket to be able to ride the bus to Eddie’s place. That had been the original plan in the first place, seeing that his truck was in the shop. He takes a deep breath and starts walking. No point in changing plans now. He’s fine. He’ll be fine. Eventually. 

The bus driver gives him a funny look when he pays his fare and takes a seat near the back of the bus, but it’s LA, he’s probably seen the worst of the worst, so he doesn’t say anything. 

It’s late and there aren’t many passengers aboard, which makes Buck feel a little less anxious, at least. He gets off at his stop, nodding a thanks to the driver, and walks the rest of the way to Eddie’s. 

The team should all be there by now. 

Today they’d planned a small get together to celebrate Eddie’s birthday. Buck hesitates at the door before knocking. He’s definitely going to ruin the party. Maybe he should turn around and go back home? 

But he really doesn’t want to be alone tonight, not after what happened. 

Buck stands at the door trying to decide if he should bother, when he hears Athena shout out. “Is that someone at the door?” 

Someone else, Chimney, replies, “Maybe it’s Buck--he’s like half an hour late!” 

The door swings open before his knuckles can even touch the wood. Eddie is standing there expectantly, but the giant grin on his face slides off when he sees Buck. “Jesus! What happened to you? C’mere, get in here, sit down.” he leads Buck inside by the hand, straight to the couch. 

Buck lets him, sitting down with a wince. “I’m ok. It’s not as bad as it looks.” he says. 

“What happened, mi amor? Dios mio, look at you.” Eddie gently turns his head to the side, to check the source of all the blood. 

Buck sighs. “Some assholes mugged me on my way here.” 

The rest of the team hover about, concerned. 

Hen asks Eddie to tell her where he keeps his first aid kit and runs to retrieve it. 

Chim cringes in sympathy. “It looks like they ruptured your eardrum, buddy. This is a dumb question but play along. Any pain or ringing in your ear?” 

Buck gives him a look that says just how dumb he thinks the inquiry is, but he knows Chimney’s asking as a paramedic, so he answers honestly. “Yeah, it hurts like a bitch, it stopped ringing on the bus ride here, though." 

“Ok, that’s a good sign. Any dizziness or loss of hearing?” 

Buck replies in the negative. 

Once Hen comes back with the first aid kit in hand they work on examining the ear canal more thoroughly and wiping away all the blood. Then they place a small patch over the ear and tell him to keep that on for the next couple of days. 

“If you do experience any dizziness or loss of hearing--or if the ringing returns--go to the ER.” Chimney states, then turns to Eddie. “Keep an eye on him.” 

Buck pouts. “M’not a child.” 

“No, you are not,” Eddie agrees, squeezing his hand. “But you are kind of awful at taking care of yourself sometimes.” 

Bobby rests a hand on his shoulder. “Were you hurt anywhere else?” 

“My ribs, but it’s not too bad, just sore.” 

Eddie confirms for himself that Buck’s ribs are fractured but thankfully not broken and sighs in relief. 

“Did you see who did it?” Athena asks. 

Buck grimaces. “Kind of. I mean, I know there was a blonde and the other two I think had brown hair, but honestly, I didn’t really notice. One of ‘em was waving a gun in my face and that uh, that kind of distracted me from anything else.” 

Bobby’s eyes go wide. “A _ gun? _” He sits on Buck’s other side and rubs a hand up and down his shoulder. “God, Buck, that must have been frightening, I’m sorry.” 

Buck looks down at his lap. 

Now that he’s surrounded by his family he is finally able to let go, and let himself be vulnerable. Tears spring up in his eyes and spill down his cheeks before he can blink them away; tears that have wanted to come out since the mugging happened, that he’s been holding back. “Sorry. I think the adrenaline’s finally wearing off.” he mutters, swiping at his face with his sleeves. 

Eddie shakes his head. “Don’t. Don’t apologize. It’s ok, you’re safe now. I’ve got you.” he sits beside him on the other side of the couch and pulls him in close, kissing his forehead and murmuring sweet nothings into his good ear. 

Buck relaxes in Eddie’s arms.

Hen hands him a glass of water and two tylenol. “Here, take this.” 

“Thank you.” he looks up at the people who are always in his corner, no matter the situation. “All of you.” he feels infinitely safer now, with his family gathered around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u all for reading/sending prompts :) <3 
> 
> my tumblr: datleggy.tumblr.com


End file.
